


酒友

by pass19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就算是在平安时期，百鬼夜行，两位前辈的日常还是吵嘴喝酒比孩子——AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	酒友

**Author's Note:**

> 补完阴阳师小说电影后，突然看到神隐解释的产物

从桐皇山头到海常的那段路他走了不知道多少回，有次半是玩笑半是抱怨的对酒友说“笠松，桐皇的风景也很不错的呀，什么时候亲自过去看看”

那时笠松正喝着酒，斜挑眼尾看了他一眼，今吉也就只能从这些小动作中看出笠松幸男还真是一只狐狸，还要是有九条尾巴那种。

喝完的酒碗往今吉面前一放，笠松一脸正气的说“桐皇风景只是只有天狗才能观赏啊”

今吉被九曲八折的拒绝逗笑了，帮笠松满上酒，一手托腮的调笑着“我不介意抱着你去看”

笠松正端起酒碗，唇边还没碰着，毫不犹豫的泼了今吉一脸。

天狗和九尾狐除了并列三大妖物之二外，好像就没什么联系。更别说桐皇海常两家隔的大老远的，连个抢地盘的机会都没有。

但是今吉这只大天狗还是跟笠松那只九尾狐成了关系不错的酒友，除了每次喝酒都要飞去海常这点让他有点不满外，不过这点不满很快就被笠松准备的美酒下酒菜庭院风景和一些有的没的闲聊给消磨没了。

清少纳言说“春宜于晓，夏宜于怪”

然而盛夏的燥热让他不得不放弃空中的捷径，而是久违的走在了树荫下。

“吱--呀--”拖长声调的蝉鸣灌入二中，循着声音抬头一看就找到蝉鸣所在，但是数量太多，显得无处不在。

想起酒友的曾经抱怨不争气的后辈喋喋不休撒娇的声音比起盛夏的蝉鸣更令人恼火，忽略的酒友眼中掩饰不住的笑意，他不由得庆幸自家的后辈也就只有懒得说话这个优点了。

这是他第一次仰望了这课苍天古树，往常他更多是直直掠过那片翠绿。

隐匿在深山老林间不为人所知，却又是一大标志的古树有着百人都难以合围的树干，茂密的枝叶交错贯通，挡下了大片阳光，大片大片的荫翳里洒落着漏网之鱼的光斑，聒噪的蝉鸣，突然响起了狐叫，各种悉悉索索的声响参合，很有妖物志异里常有的情景。

知道守门的小狐狸对自己的到来只当不知，按着礼节先报上了自己的身份“桐皇大将今吉翔一参见”笑的嘴角弯起，眼睛眯成缝，被林间的阴暗一衬托显得颇为吓人“那我就不客气”

啊，对了，也许也只有这时能看出天狗跟狐狸多多少少是有些关系。

虽然坏了别家的结界不太好，他抽出太刀凌空一划，那颗古树身后显露出两个空间的重叠影像，满意的收回去刀，双手合十对着古树说了一句抱歉，完全能想象出树神小堀去跟笠松吐槽的场景。

 

今吉进了庭院看到一群穿着浴衣的小孩绕着植株池塘跑着圈玩，也有懒得幻化人形的狐狸毛团跟着跑来跑去，漂亮的狐女的聚在一团谈天，见着他来，用蝙蝠扇遮着嘴角压低着声量窃窃私语，干部见了他低头致意，又匆匆走过。

真是幸福美满的一家子

因为自家后辈欺负了这家的后辈，连带着他这个大将又被冷落。

他的酒友正在对着庭院的窄廊上看宗卷时不时的指点几句，脚边围着一圈的跟着他走来走去的毛圈，走动时的场景十分有趣。

今吉到来的消息早早有狐狸崽子汇报，笠松揉了一把别扭着的狐狸崽子的头由着他去，反正桐皇的大将可是一个性格恶劣的人，区区结界还挡不住他。

“幸男（yukio）”每次想逗弄他的时候，今吉喊笠松名字时都会一个音节一个音节的念得清楚，还拖得长长。

“好好的喊我的名字！”笠松朝今吉隔空喊了一句，喊着一只毛团先把这个烦人却不讨人嫌弃的访客带去一贯的喝酒位置，嘱咐完后才去找人。

喝酒的地方是个临近悬崖的房间，拆去遮挡的栏杆围墙，直直面对峭壁深山。两个大妖怪就是喜欢这里安静又没什么好看的方便聊天。

笠松去到时，今吉已经自动自觉的倒上两杯酒，那只小毛团在布菜完后就赶紧跑，也是有阴影的。今吉刚来喝酒的时候也有遇上笠松正好有事在忙，为了打发时间，他逮了一只毛团就是揉头揪尾巴挠肚子，虽然被笠松折扇糊过一次，但是恶趣味表露的太过，一方大将的形象崩塌的差不多了。

“忙完了？”今吉好像是在自己家里那样，挑了个不会压着翅膀的舒服位置半躺着，一手撑着脑袋一手晃着酒碗，美酒打着圈转着，却又不会洒出，醇香的滋味散发到空气中，笠松不自觉的动了动鼻子。

今吉轻笑了一声，笠松虽然懒得理他，但还是虚虚的一脚踢过去，今吉轻松的闪过后，端端正正的坐好。

“忙完了”笠松坐下后随手端起一份今吉带过来的甜点吃起来了

“怎么样”

笠松点点头，但也懒得打听甜点是哪家店的。

今吉又笑了，笠松很无奈。

一来到这，不管笠松说什么做什么，今吉总要先笑一会，没有丝毫的恶意。刚开始还会很暴躁的抓着人的衣领来问，现在就是由他去

按照妖怪漫长的年岁来算的话，他们认识的不久，却相处的十分自如。比起那种相逢恨晚，他们之间更多是一种经历漫长年岁培养出来的默契。自在自如的交谈说着一些随意话，安静下来时，也不会感到尴尬，喝酒倒酒，又开始说着一些无聊的事。

今吉一直想不起怎么就跟笠松结下了这样的酒友关系，硬是要去想的话，还是有些轮廓。一直放心不下后辈的两位前辈跑去京都里看孩子，一个选了屋檐，一个选了树枝上，隔空看了好久，某个月圆夜气氛不错适合喝酒，他们就结伴找了个屋檐喝起酒来。

男人的友谊总是建立在喝酒女人和小孩的基础上，他们都占了两点不成好友也就说不过去了。

他们喝酒吃东西，没有谁想说话，笠松是懒得说，今吉是不知道要说些什么就不说了。

踏踏，光脚踏在木板上声响逐渐靠近，他们回头看向门外，把刚来到的幻化成人形的毛团子吓得不轻。。

软糯的孩子巴在门后，看了今吉一眼，又怯生生的问“大将你不去么？”

笠松瞪了今吉一眼，今吉很是无辜

“不去了，你们好好玩吧，别走散了”孩子乖巧的点点头。

“不愧是小狐狸啊，长得还真可爱，黄濑小时候也是这样的？”今吉端着酒碗感慨道，不怪自己想逗他们。

“虽然不想承认，但是黄濑要可爱多了”笠松吐出口气，回忆起当初那个总是跟在自己身后甜甜喊着自己前辈的天生金发的孩子，一想到连跟狐狸毛都要跑到京都才能见着，一股子儿大不中留的伤感。

今吉用自己的酒碗碰了碰笠松空空的酒碗，“喝酒吧”

笠松抱怨道“你先把酒给倒上了再来碰杯啊”

“是是”今吉自认任劳任怨，倒完酒后问道“我长得面目可憎么”

笠松眼尾稍都懒得抬“不会，除了让人觉得你性格恶劣外，长得挺好”

“你说我怎么就把刚才那个小孩给吓得不敢进来呢，我可是连面具都没戴上”

听到这话，笠松抬起头，看到今吉已经戴上了一个不知道从哪摸出来的，祭典摊上都有的天狗面具，红脸怒瞪的双眼还有长鼻子，配上今吉身上的武士服和身后的黑翅膀，是日本传说里十分标准又传统的天狗造型。

笠松端着酒碗不动也没说话，今吉戴着面具也是没动没说话，僵持了一会。

笠松放下酒碗问道“我一直很好奇，天狗红脸长鼻的外形描述是怎么传承下来，你们的人形都幻化的挺标准的”

今吉把面具一掀，斜斜的戴在头上，露出那张被笠松评论是长得挺好就是会让人觉得性格恶劣的脸。

笠松喝了一口酒，打量今吉一眼，成天眉眼弯着，一副不怀好意的狐狸像，但肯定要比天狗的面具要好看的。都活了这么久怎么还改变了不了人类口口相传的天狗印象呢

“因为阿-”今吉又拖长着声调“不戴面具是妖怪”说完又把面具戴好“戴上面具是山神”

好像说到了一些很沉重的话题，笠松匆匆喝完自己酒碗里酒，给自己倒酒时也给今吉倒上，让他拖长的声调发出调侃意味十足的语气词

“哦呀哦呀”

“他们都供奉上了好吃的甜点，戴戴面具没什么”今吉摘下面具塞回怀中，夹起笠松吃剩一半的甜点吃起来。

天色变暗了，山风刮着带走了暑热，也带来了隔着几个山头外人类镇子举办祭典的声响。

“那群小狐狸闹了半天就是去那个祭典啊？”

“是啊，小孩子心思么”笠松说的很慢，又笑出声

“不担心？”比起天狗，幼年的小狐狸可要弱多了

“这可是平安时代，再说镇上有供奉黄濑的寺庙，虽然没人知道神坛上的九尾狐仙舍弃了供奉修行跑去了京都”说到这，笠松觉得自己想叹气。

“喝酒吧”今吉的劝酒让笠松叹不出气，递过碗隔空一敬，不等今吉自己先喝了。

酒碗悬在唇边，今吉没喝下，看到笠松喝得微醺快要压抑不住疲惫担忧这些负面情绪的样子，说“睡吧

"睡吧"他压低声调一直重复着，笠松不知道睡了没，他只是一直重复着。

发动言灵让他也沾染上了睡衣，他走到了从房间延伸出去的窄廊上，俯视着峭壁悬崖这些自己常见的风景，身后的翅膀伸展又收回。

他回到了笠松身边，没有隔着小矮几，俯身靠近笠松，感受了均匀的呼吸，没有笑出来，可是说出来的话语却带着笑意“真的睡着，不怕被山神带走，带离你最喜欢海常，隐匿在不知名处，你不怕么？”

伸手拿起笠松的酒杯对着沉浸在夜幕的群山和呼啸的山风喝起来。他喝得很慢，独自喝酒一定要喝得很慢，不然很快就会醉，会错过一些意外美好的事物。

“蓬”祭典快结束，各种奇异新颖的烟花被人毫不吝啬的送到空中，今吉喊醒了笠松让他起来看看他已经看了近百年的烟花“幸男，起来吧，烟花很漂亮”

他的声音低沉，推揉的动作更像是在抚摸，一点都不想让人起床的样子。

笠松睁开眼时，最后一朵烟花仅剩点点光斑。

“哎呀，已经没了”今吉颇为惋惜

“嗯”笠松的话语透着浓浓的睡意，今吉又笑了。

“那我们喝酒吧”

“好”


End file.
